Carta de un idiota a un héroe
by Sarhian
Summary: Bueno, la verdad es que no escribí esto muy inspirada pero se empeñaron en que lo publicara. Escribí esto para mi América :3  No se si aun me quedan faltas que revisar, tuve que hacerlo a mano y mi cabeza no da mas de si.


Carta de un idiota a un héroe.

Que te diré que no sepas aun con tan solo mirarme con esos azulados ojos tan inmensos como el cielo, cada vez que los miro siento que fueron creados exclusivamente para mí.

Recuerdo en aquel momento que tomaste mi mano entre tus pequeñas manitas, sabiendo que no tenía mucho para ofrecerte. Siempre he considerado que he sido pésimo y nunca he sabido mantener a las personas a mi lado por ser tremendamente odioso y abrirme poco a las personas. Aun así tú lo hiciste, me escogiste, quisiste estar a mi lado.

Eso es algo que agradezco cada día.

Creaste una sonrisa que nunca creería que iba a ver en mi rostro. Cada instante a tu lado se convertía en un pequeño regalo que siempre guardaría en mi corazón, cada una de tus inocentes sonrisas que iluminaban mi vida, cada uno de tus abrazos que me daban calor, cada uno de tus gestos derrochando dulzura, todos están en la misma cajita, también con aquellos soldaditos que hice para ti, a pesar de haber pagado un precio por ellos, ver tu felicidad en ese momento hizo que no importara.

Crecías y yo te observaba, siempre pensé que ibas a ser grande, sobre todo por aquellas veces que te auto-denominabas "héroe", querías crecer y ser un héroe en el mundo, pero cometí un tremendo error y me dejé llevar por mi egoísmo. Quería tener tu control siempre aunque supiera que me ibas a superarme en todos los aspectos. Quizás te enseñé bien o quizás naciste con ese gran potencial. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que te convertiste en un hombre que estaba listo para abandonar el nido del que salió.

No pude aceptarlo. Desde luego que no. Siempre me hice a la idea de que siempre estarías conmigo, pasara lo que pasara.

La batalla fue inevitable y dolorosa. Aunque yo luchara solo frente a ti y perdiera de humillante manera, pues tuve esa oportunidad de acabar contigo pero no fui capaz. Volví a observar tus bellos ojos, mi criptonita, aquello que me hace totalmente débil, y no tuve más remedio que aceptar que un día tenía que perder.

Los años sin ti se hicieron totalmente amargos, seguí sin aceptar tu ausencia y trataba de llenar tu vacío con vasos de whisky, vacíos al lado de mi figura ebria, era la imagen del fracaso. No vi más opción que borrarte de mi memoria y ser aquel amargado que solo se tenía a sí mismo.

Y volví a ser aquel despreciable ser que era antes. De vez en cuando aquella caja de mi corazón decidía abrirse a su propia voluntad recordándome que mi vida no sería la misma hasta que no pudiera volver a verte y hacerte tan solo una pregunta: ¿A quien quería proteger ese pequeño que trataba de ser un héroe?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volví a encontrarme contigo, convertido en un hombre, de lejos podía apreciar que te habías vuelto fuerte y poderoso, pero seguías teniendo esos mismos ojos que la vez que me miraste por primera vez, ese inmenso cielo encerrado en tu mirada que me daba una paz que ni todos los vasitos de whisky que me había tomado en tu ausencia.

Estaba claro que en aquel momento debía poner mi orgullo como una pared que nos separara a ambos, no iba a permitir que me consideraras más débil que tu, pues no lo era o al menos eso quería creer.

Estoy seguro de que lo notaste desde el principio.

Me daba cuenta de que te acercabas a mi, pero te alejaba a toda costa, estaba herido, destrozado, ni siquiera dibujando expresiones en mi cara pude ocultarte el dolor que me causaste aquel día en el que te perdí. Queria evitar volver a aquel momento pero tu luchaste para tratar de sacarme la información.

Realmente, me agobiaste bastante durante varios días con tus malditas persecuciones, siempre siendo tan insistente, preguntándome, irritándome ¿querías saberlo? No te importó aquel día ¿Por qué iba a importarte ahora?

Finalmente, tuve que hacerle esa pregunta:

-Tú que siempre soñaste ser un héroe… ¿A quién pretendías proteger?

Tal vez me esperaba esta respuesta, pero estaba tan al fondo de mi corazón que no pude verla.

-A ti.-

¿A mí? En aquel momento no tenía sentido, no podía comprenderlo. Pues habías huido de mi tras una ardua batalla, declarándote independiente, sin querer tener nada que ver conmigo. Quise levantar mi mano en venganza pero siempre fuiste inteligente, y pudiste leer mis movimientos, agarrándome con aquellas grandes manos que… hará muchos años… eran tan pequeñas que podían entrar dentro de las mías. Esta vez era al contrario.

-Arthur, no lo has comprendido en absoluto. Debía de irme, tuve que hacerlo por los dos.-

-¿Y por que lo hiciste de esa manera? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-No me habrías dejado marcharme.-

Recuerdo que, en aquel momento, pude sentir tu corazón latir y que volví a perderme en aquella debilidad que suponían tus ojos. Necesitaba tenerte cerca, sentirte, verte, escucharte. Y no abrí la boca.

-Si me hubiera quedado contigo siempre me verías como tu hermano pequeño y no el hombre en el que me he convertido. Desde siempre te amé, desde aquel dia que te escogí, que te miré con ese rostro triste, sintiéndose como una medalla de plata siendo la sombra de alguien que brillaba más que tu. Quería hacerte feliz, quería ser el héroe que siempre te hiciera sonreír, porque te quería, y te quiero.-

Fui totalmente enmudecido por esas palabras sacadas de tu boca, con aquel tono maduro que tenia tu voz, aquella seria expresión dando razonamiento a tus palabras.

En verdad… fui un egoísta por no dejarte marchar.

Supongo que es lo que tiene estar enamorado.

-Sé que tu también me amas.-

Qué gran verdad, que tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. La realidad es que estaba enamorado de ti, siempre lo estuve, desde la primera vez que miré tus hermosos ojos.

Quería besarte pero, como te dije antes, tú eras más listo que yo. Me envolviste con tus brazos y acariciaste mis labios con los tuyos, susurrando un "i love you" que recordaré toda mi vida, junto aquel dulce beso que sería el primero de todos aquellos que me llegarás a dar.

Ansiaba por tener mas de ti, tener tu cuerpo cerca del mio, volver a acariciar tu pelo, tu cara, tu cuerpo. Por una parte tenía curiosidad de ver en el adulto en el que te habías convertido.

No tardamos mucho en acabar en la cama, jugando bajo las sábanas, mi boca con tu boca, mi pecho con tu pecho, mi cuerpo fundiéndose totalmente con el tuyo en una total manifestación de el amor que había superado años de historia y distancia. He de admitir que fue mi primera vez y que fue la mas maravillosa de todas.

¿Sabes? Realmente cumpliste aquel propósito que tenías cuando eras joven. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

I love you, my hero…

[Arthur Kirkland]


End file.
